Un simple error
by Ange CG Watson
Summary: Seung gil Lee nunca lo buscó. Pensaba que nada ocurriría si simplemente disfrutaba un poco de su juventud pero un simple error lleva a su carrera como patinador hasta los suelos y se ve obligado a dejarlo todo. J. J. LeroyxSeung gil Lee / Mpreg
1. Un simple error

Sentía una afilada mirada sobre su cuerpo. La chocante sensación hacía que su respiración se acelerara y su mente se perdiera en un ciclo sin frenesí queriendo conocer al dueño de tal acoso. No quería darse la vuelta, esa amenazadora presencia no desaparecía y comenzaba a desesperarse. Desde un punto que no logró definir, Sala salió corriendo y lanzándose hacia el en un efusivo abrazo casi mortal.

-Seung gil, ¡Acompáñanos a tomar después de la gala! – Propuso animada la italiana

-No – Respondió escueto, intentando evitar el molesto contacto de la chica.

-Pero...-

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – La chica se quedó congelada ante ese rechazo tan furioso. Buscó con la mirada a su hermano y a los otros que los acompañarían pero simplemente no podía verlos entre toda la multitud reunida alrededor de la pista observando el espectáculo casi pornográfico de Yuuri y Chris.

Seguía haciéndole compañía al coreano hasta que no muy lejos vio a Mila junto con el resto de su grupo (Menos Viktor y Yuri quienes habían encontrado toda la diversión posible en el "espectáculo") y se fue casi volando hasta ella, era seguro que no se negaría a ir.

Seung gil finalmente se quedó solo; continuó observando a las personas pero ninguna le daba la idea de siquiera prestarle atención. Quizás todos se habían quedado a ver el pole dance que impúdicamente presentaban ambos patinadores.

Del otro lado, J. J. lo observaba. No le importaban las ridiculeces que hacían al centro de la pista, en ese momento tenía algo mejor que apreciar. Cuando notó al coreano finalmente libre se acercó, ocultándose entre la multitud y moviéndose diestramente sin ser perceptible al chico. Quería sorprenderlo.

-Hola – Saludó a sus espaldas, provocándole menudo susto al surcoreano.

Este lo identificó como Jean Jacques Leroy, el competidor canadiense. Lo recordaba de su época como junior pero jamás habían sido realmente cercanos como para que llegara a saludarlo tan casualmente. Con un común "hola" respondió al sujeto, evitándolo nuevamente y pensando en ya darse por vencido con su búsqueda.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – Coqueteó

-¿Qué quieres?

-La verdad, llevarte conmigo a la cama, pero por ahora me conformo con pasar la fiesta a tu lado –Todo su parloteo lo molestaba, estaba siendo grosero y vulgar sin embargo su sensual voz resonó por todos lado, como si de repente todo se hubiera callado y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de esa varonil entonación que le ponía en un estado semiconsciente ¿Qué le estaba pasado? ¿Serían efectos del alcohol o un juego más de sus ilógicos pensamientos?

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? Eres un asqueroso...-

-¿Acosador? Me han dicho cosas peores- Interrumpió el menor observando complacido ese lindo rostro sonrojado.

-LÁRGATE – Grito furiosos

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? - Seung gil le dio la espalda, obviamente ignorándolo, dándole a entender al canadiense que no iba a caer en su juego tan fácilmente - Está bien, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver. – Amenazó.

El canadiense se alejó, arrogante como sólo él podía ser, dejando atrás a Seung gil Lee que le presto en lo más mínimo su atención.

La fiesta transcurrió, en teoría, tranquila. Algunos cuantos ebrios, otros semidesnudos y él en total ostracismo.

Cuando el evento llegó al culmine todos comenzaron a salir, incluyéndolo; afuera estaba lloviendo y no veía a su entrenador por los alrededores, intentó llamar pero la señal estaba fallando.

Media hora pasó y nada, no aparecía y él comenzaba a preocuparse.

Un auto se estacionó frente a él, los cristales fueron bajados para dejar ver al conductor.

Nuevamente ese acosador de Leroy.

-¿Te llevo? – preguntó

-No subo al auto de pervertidos.-

-¿Y piensas esperar por siempre?-

-Tarde o temprano debe llegar.-

-Estamos quedándonos en el mismo hotel deberías aprovechar la oportunidad o te vas a resfriar. -Vio la seguridad en el rostro del coreano, obviamente no cambiaría de opinión -Oye, no haré algo que tú no quieras, así que confía en mí. Lo prometo. –Por mero instinto de supervivencia, no quería confiar en sus palabras pero algo le decía que ese sujeto realmente estaba arrepentido y cumpliría su promesa. Tras pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que quizás era lo mejor, quién sabe cuánto tiempo debería estar ahí, mandaría un mensaje a su entrenador en el camino.

Pasaron todo el transcurso en un sepulcral silencio que absorbía su paciencia. Sólo esperaba que llegaran rápido, no pensaba soportarlo más.

-Perdón – Dijo el canadiense – Lo de hace rato fue un error. – El silencio se volvió a hacer en el reducido espacio. Seung gil no sabía que responder, sólo afirmó discretamente con la cabeza y esperó a que este continuara. – No sé ni porque lo hice. Si te soy honesto, desde hace mucho me has llamado la atención y cuando te vi solo, pensé "Por qué no hablarle" y luego esa chica se te pegó y algo en mí se prendió. En verdad, lo siento, y siento no poder controlarme.

El mayor no sabía que responder. Quería preguntarle más pero sería una indiscreción total. No, debía hacerlo, sin importar qué.

Quizás hacer una pregunta no estaría mal.

-Con "llamar la atención" ¿A qué te refieres?

-Seung gil, me gustas. – Y una chispa se prendió en su interior. No sabía que era eso pero estaba seguro de que no era algo bueno.

-Yo... lo siento, no puedo corresponderte. -Su mirada baja rebelaba su verdadero arrepentimiento. En verdad que no pensaba en esas cosas, no le interesaban. Ellos ni se conocían bien, eran rivales en el hielo pero nada más. Nunca antes habían interactuado más de lo que se puede hacer estando en competencia, o posiblemente sí en el pasado pero nada más.

-Lo sabía. – Respondió Leroy un tanto decepcionado, pero una idea llegó a su cabeza como si de iluminación divina se tratara y su rostro se pintó con una entusiasta sonrisa – Seung gil, esto será muy atrevido pero ¿Qué te parece una aventura de invierno?

-Eh-

-Ya sabes, sexo ocasional - Dejó salir un ligero suspiro al notar la mirada asombrada del coreano y continuó- Mira, sé que tú nunca me corresponderás, sólo te interesa tu carrera y una relación sería una gran distracción para alcanzar el objetivo que tanto haz anhelado, pero ve esto como algo, sobre todo, casual. Algo de diversión sin compromisos, sólo hasta que regresemos a nuestros lugares de origen. Como una relación temporal.-

-¡QUÉ DICES! Prometiste no...-

-Sólo lo estoy proponiendo. No te obligaré. –Interrumpió el moreno - Y ¿Qué dices? ¿No sientes curiosidad? –

El coreano lo pensó. En verdad que algo le decía "hazlo" pero su rectitud se lo impedía. En ocasiones anteriores escuchaba a sus contemporáneos, a su entrenador, todos decían que aprovechara su juventud y el comenzaba a comprenderlo.

Su vida había sido aburrida hasta ese punto.

Sus demás compañeros hablaban de haber salido la noche anterior a "divertirse" con x persona, mientras que en su mente sólo recordaba que justo a esas horas él se había quedado en casa viendo un maratón de algún programa de variedades.

Era ridículo.

Quizá ahora era el momento indicado para darle cierto toque dulce a esa monotonía. Además, con cuidado, no perdía nada.

-Está bien. Sólo que nadie más se entere ¿Entendido? – Leroy bajo un poco la velocidad y se acercó a besarle la mejilla sin soltar el volante, pronunciando contra su blanca piel un simple "Entendido".

Esa noche se escaparon al motel más caro que Jean encontró. El acercamiento lo comenzó el canadiense desde que encontraron la habitación en que se quedarían. Comenzó con besos fogosos, inundados de lujuria y deseo, y apretujándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Todo fue subiendo de tono hasta que llegaron a la cama y fueron directo por lo que estaban ahí.

Así fue por casi dos semanas.

En ocasiones J.J lo recogía, en otras se quedaban de ver en el lugar de siempre. Leroy llegó a conocer, en el otro, ciertas características que nunca imagino encontrar en un hombre así y a decir verdad le encantaban.

Hasta que llegó el momento de regresar.

Ninguno se dedicó palabra alguna. Sólo se fueron. Sin culpa ni resentimiento. Todo quedó atrás.

Ocho meses más tarde, desde corea, Seung gil veía por la pantalla de su departamento algunos eventos de patinaje a los que no podía ir. Extrañaba estar ahí.

Abrazó a su perro quien ahora no podía recostarse sobre su regazo, el abultado vientre de su dueño no se lo permitía y debía dormir a su lado. En el video, llegó el turno de Jean Jacques Leroy. Automáticamente se levantó del asiento, apagó la TV y se fue a acostar.

Esa noche, se había enterado de que el canadiense se iba a casar con una bella chica y ahora no tenía el ánimo de siquiera verle la cara. Nunca de hecho y menos desde ese gran error que cometieron en una de sus tantas noches juntos.


	2. Seung gil Lee

¡Hola!

Tarde mucho y lo siento.

Aun si a nadie le interesa ya ésta historia, aquí dejo el capítulo 2 (¿O 1?) de lo que se suponía sería un One-shot. Espero que quienes lo lean disfruten de él. :3  
Nos vemos la próxima.

* * *

 _"Perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora retírate y hazte cargo de tus errores"_

 _"Vamos, debes encontrar la forma de hacer todo a la vez"_

 _"Haz llegado lejos, no lo dejes ahora"_

 _"Piénsalo..."_

En un momento se alejó de la realidad. Su mente divagaba entre lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, dejando de lado lo que ocurría en ese preciso momento.

Miraba desinteresado su celular, poniéndose al tanto con las últimas noticias deportivas del día; en una nota los comentaristas tenían como tema principal la vida familiar que llevaba la leyenda del patinaje. Era interesante, pensó como quien procrastina en tiempos de trabajo, conocían todo lo relacionado al tema tal y como espías curioseando la vida privada de quien ninguna culpa tiene y hablaban descaradamente del matrimonio mencionando "El singular inicio de su relación" como la mejor historia romántica jamás escrita por un novelista. Mostraban con ella una fotografía de lo más común, casi casera si no fuera por la buena calidad de la imagen. Se notaban alegres los dos adultos presumiendo insensiblemente la felicidad de su matrimonio, tomaban de la mano a una pequeña de cabellos color plateado y grandes ojos azules; de seguro era su hija.

Varios artículos más pasaron frente a su pantalla pero nada logró llamar su atención optando por distraerse mejor con la práctica que se llevaba a cabo.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, una hora atrás había acabado su entrenamiento y él debía quedarse ahí sentado inútilmente como un espectador. Por la tarde había ido a comprar los ingredientes para la comida del día siguiente, llamó a sus padres y su entrenador ya había hablado con él sobre su regreso.

 _-¿Ésta temporada? - recordó sus palabras._

 _-Sí. ¿O acaso no quieres regresar? - Su entrenador, en años no había cambiado absolutamente, seguía siendo la persona que lo motivaba, que le brindaba su apoyo con tal de que continuara haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba._

 _-No es eso, claro que lo deseo, pero...-_

 _-Pero nada- Interrumpió - Tú hijo ya no es un bebé, aun depende de ti pero de la misma forma que antes. Piénsalo, es tu momento._

 _-Lo sé, pero han pasado años. No tengo la misma figura que antes de que Young Soo naciera y tampoco he practicado lo suficiente._

 _-Eso lo veremos. Por ahora, regresa por favor. Inténtalo, sí luego de eso prefieres mantener tu vida como padre, lo respetare, pero no sin probar que aun eres capaz de todo._

 _-Está bien, lo haré._

El recuerdo, fresco, no lo dejaba relajar. Habían pasado años, había perdido experiencia, más que eso ¡En su primer temporada se le había ocurrido terminar embarazado, ni siquiera había experimentado completamente esa competencia de alto rango! No se creía capaz siquiera de hacer la misma secuencia de pasos que en su debut, o al menos no que cuerpo se lo permitiera.

Prefirió intentar dejar de pensar en eso y centrarse más en su "agenda". Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, sólo esperar a que dieran las ocho y media para recoger a su hijo e ir finalmente a su hogar.

En la pista, un grupo de niños pequeños seguían las indicaciones de su entrenador, ellos usaba un extraño traje en forma de "bolsas de aire" especial para evitar daños en caso de caídas, y él en ocasiones comenzaba a reir al pensar en lo ridículo que se habría visto con ese mismo traje si lo hubieran educado con él.  
Entre los pequeños, uno destacaba por su buena habilidad sobre el hielo y su energía libre de toda presión, nada le importaba más que disfrutar ese efímero momento de diversión en algo que realmente le apasionaba. Sin embargo, en ocasiones pasaba por alto todo lo que le indicaban e intentaba hacer cosas que ni su experiencia ni su talento le permitían.

Seung gil en ocasiones cruzaba severas miradas con el pequeño travieso, dándole a saber que sus acciones eran incorrectas.

Así se distrajo ese largo rato, entre su celular y su hijo.

El tiempo pasó sin un ritmo fijo: a veces lo sentía correr y otras pensaba que habían pasado horas aunque sólo fueran unos pocos minutos. Y así llegó la hora de salida. Se levantó, guardando su celular en la bolsa del pantalón deportivo y tomando su maleta.

Bajó las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la pista y esperó a que el menor llegara hasta él. Cuando lo encontró entre toda la multitud de niños que salían corriendo de ahí, el entrenador lo detuvo para hablar y tras una charla un tanto larga acordó en platicar ciertos temas con su hijo sobre su comportamiento y disciplina, aun sabiendo que realmente no habría mucho que discutir, además de ofrecer una disculpa por parte de ambos.

Salieron del lugar cargando un aura pesada, sin embargo al niño parecía no importarle pues iba bien agarrado de la mano de su querido padre. Sentía miedo y preocupación, no le gustaba ver así de agotado al mayor y mucho menos cuando pensaba que su mal comportamiento le había ocasionado ese desgaste. El viaje fue silencioso, el pequeño mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en la pantalla que el auto tenía mientras Seung gil, con las precauciones dignas de un padre, no dejaba de ver el camino.

Al llegar a su edificio cargó en brazos al pequeño, le estresaba tener que ir a un ritmo tan lento como conllevaba dejar que su hijo caminara por cuenta propia.

Esa noche no fue distinta al resto: Seung gil preparó una cena sencilla y ambos se sentaron frente al televisor a comer. Él sabía que debían cenar en la mesa, pero ambos habían tenido un día pesado y darse esa clase de libertades era como un oasis para su ser, atrapado en el desierto de la rutina y la rectitud. Y así, mientras Seung gil le quitaba el cascaron al huevo cocido casero que había preparado, su hijo los comía encantado y miraba que pasaba en la televisión.

Luego de que los programas para niños acabaron, conectó su computadora al aparato plasmándose en la pantalla la misma página de internet que había estado revisando durante el tiempo que perdió en la pista. Actualizó el catálogo de noticias, no había nada relevante, ni siquiera de sus conocidos. Continuó buscando hasta que una noticia nueva apareció en la barra de "recomendados".

-Papá, mira. - Por inercia había entrado al artículo y cuando se dio cuenta, su niño ya estaba revisando las imágenes relacionadas a la nota. - ¿Quién es?

-Eh - Observó cada detalle de esa foto adjunta en el archivo. Esas cejas pobladas, su piel morena y esa sonrisa tan amistosa, mostrando la seguridad que tenía sobre si mismo así como su febril orgullo grabado con fuego dentro de su mirada; esos rasgos inmemorables que en realidad habría querido dejar atrás pero que un pedacito de él no se lo permitía, lo hicieron tentarse nuevamente a caer en la red de su seducción. Una indirecta, claro. Como si de un momento a otro su necesidad más básica fuera salir a buscarlo y dejarse oprimir por esos fuertes brazos que en algún momento lo sostuvieron.

Reaccionó un poco después, volteando a ver al pequeño de brillantes ojos que lo interrogaba silenciosamente. No sabía que responder, pensó en varias frases incluyendo un "Ese sujeto de ahí es tu padre, el que nos dejó cuando aún no nacías y se casó con otra mujer con la que ahora vive feliz en algún inhóspito lugar de Canadá planeando formar una familia " ¿Eso era algo que le podía decir a un niño? Claramente no, considerando de igual forma el hecho de que era mentira ya que un abandono como tal nunca sucedió.

-Eh, es...- lo pensó - Un patinador muy famoso con el que solía competir antes de que nacieras.

-¿Eran amigos?

-No exactamente, pero si nos conocíamos - la situación comenzaba a ponerse incómoda para él, no quería responder más preguntas y mucho menos verse rememorando al hombre que de cierto modo arruino su vida. Así que aprovechó la poca atención del niño y cambió dramáticamente a un comentario sobre todo casual - ¿Vas a comer más?

-¡Sí! Pero ya no quiero esto.

-Pues es lo único que voy a preparar así que come apropiadamente o vete a dormir. - Mandó con autoridad. Pasó a otros artículos en la página, intentando dejar atrás ese momento de debilidad que sufrió y con gran fuerza de voluntad, que hasta a él sorprendió, lo dejó pasar.

-Sí, papá.

Esa noche, se sintió traicionado por Morfeo. Sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse y su mente vagó entre un sin fin de posibilidades. Recostado, miraba hacía el gran ventanal que por suerte tenía su departamento. Era ya muy tarde pero las luces urbanas no se apagaban y hasta sentía como su brillo se intensificaba aún más.

No lograba dejar de pensar en él. Recordó esas largas noches que pasó a su lado, aún vivía en su memoria la imagen del cuarto que atestiguó todos sus encuentros: el color ocre de las paredes, el blanco de las sabanas y el café de la cama que tantos encuentros soportó. Evocaba la efigie mental que tenía del canadiense y su cuerpo se estremecía con cada descripción tan sublime que involuntariamente hacía del cuerpo ajeno.

Le encantaban sus brillantes ojos irradiando pasión, esa voz que más de una vez resonó profundamente en sus oídos susurrando su nombre y su bien formada figura. No sólo le gustaba, también lo admiraba.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, se encontró a si mismo llorando.

No sabía el porqué de esa reacción, no sufría por un amor no correspondido. En primer lugar, él no sabía si podía decir que lo amaba porque esa clase de experiencias que pasó a su lado, ni siquiera se consideraban como una "relación". No lo veía de esa forma. Era imposible enamorarse de alguien que apenas y conocía, alguien con quien no compartió más que la misma cama durante varios días.

No.

A él lo que le dolía era que estando ya dentro de esa situación, su vida no fuera como debía.  
Le hubiera gustado que Jean se enterara de su situación, que corriera a su lado y dejara todo por querer formar una familia juntos. No importaba que en ese momento no se amaran, tal vez aprenderían a hacerlo. Sólo quería que su hijo creciera con su padre, con una familia completa.

Pero eso sólo era un sueño que caía en la incoherencia y la fantasía.

Ni siquiera era algo preciso y mucho menos bien pensado. A decir verdad, sólo quería tenerlo a su lado. A los dos. Padre e hijo, porque no valía la pena tener sólo a uno, sin importar cuál de ellos fuera.

Por la paz y su salud mental, volvió a intentar dormir. Y aunque lo logró, no fue realmente gratificante. Era de esa clase de noches en las que dormía más por deber que por necesidad, sin descansar, sin recuperarse, sólo dormía porque tenía que hacerlo y no porque quisiera.

-Papi... - Escuchó un poco más tarde. - Papi.

Abrió un poco lo ojos. La luz se filtraba por la puerta abierta y una pequeña sombra se reflejaba sobre la alfombra de la habitación. - Young Soo - susurró - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? - Preguntó, recorriéndose hacia el otro extremo de la cama, dejando un pequeño espacio para que su hijo se acomodara a su lado.

-Sí - Respondió, corriendo torpemente hacía el cálido lugar que su padre le había dejado. Con dificultad subió a la cama, se acomodó y fue acobijado por Seung gil mientras le plantaba un tierno beso en su blanca frente.

Como amaba a ese niño, en verdad que lo amaba. Después de todo, tuvo que cargar con él por nueve meses y en momentos como ese era que más feliz se sentía.

-Buenas noches papi.

-Buenas noches. Descansa.


	3. Jean Jacques Leroy

¡Hola chicos!

Gracias por su apoyo en estos tres primeros capítulos, en verdad se los agradezco. Creo que esta vez no tardé tanto, en realidad lo publiqué un día antes. Por cierto, creo que las actualizaciones serán semanales así que esperen los capítulos lunes o martes. :D

Bien, creo que ya dije mucho así que aquí les dejo el capítulo.  
Espero que les guste.  
Nos vemos la próxima semana (espero).

* * *

La mañana apenas comenzaba, la luz matutina se filtraba en la habitación, chocando directamente con el rostro de quien dormía en el extremo derecho de la cama, era un mecanismo bien diseñado por él para despertar en cuanto el sol golpeara cálidamente los edificios. Miró a su lado encontrando únicamente la blanca tela de sus almohadas ejerciendo el papel de una muralla, separándolo de su esposa quien aun dormía completamente perdida en su subconsciente, seguro estaba agotada por la pelea de la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata y caminó tranquilamente hasta el baño. Pasó quince minutos en la ducha y al salir, la cama ya estaba acomodada y la ocupante había desaparecido. Bajó a la planta baja, enclontrándose a Isabella frente a la estufa cocinando huevos revueltos y salchichas rellenas con queso.

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? - Pregunto la mujer.

-Hum. No me quejo. - Respondió intentando mirarla aunque ella le diera la espalda.

-Ya veo.

Los temas de conversación acabaron y el silencio se hizo. Sólo prevalecía el agudo sonido que provocaba el aceite y el choque de los platos cuando Isa fue a recogerlos del lava-vajillas.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo.

No, lo apropiado era insípido.

Isabella, al acabar su desayuno, salió casi disparada hacia su oficina en donde se encerró completamente como queriéndose ocultar del mundo.

Jean, en cambio, notó que su lugar no era ahí, que quedarse encerrado todo el día, frustrado, no serviría de algo. Tomó las llaves de su auto y arrancó directo a la pista de hielo en el centro de la ciudad.

Sus padres trabajaban ahí, por no decir que ellos dirigían el establecimiento. Ambos se encontraban en la pista, no hacían algo más que mirar a personas indefinidas moviéndose a puntos diferente.

-¡Jean, cariño! - Llamó su madre.

-¿Finalmente decidiste terminar tu descanso? - Cuestionó su padre.

-Creo que ya llegó el momento. Un mes y ya me siento oxidado.- Dando un fuerte suspiro, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y movió un poco el cuello.- Creo que ya me estaba aburriendo de la vida de casado.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. Son un matrimonio joven e Isabella es una mujer encantadora, no importa por lo que estén pasando, ambos son fuertes y lograrán superarlo. Los conozco... sé como eres, hijo - La mujer de cabello rojo y lentes tomó del brazo a su esposo, él sólo la miró de reojo, sonriendo a modo de aceptación y apoyo.

\- Por cierto¿Cómo se encuentra Isabella?

-Bien, como siempre, supongo...-

-¿Volvieron a pelear? - Su padre se notaba preocupado. Sabía la situación por la que ambos pasaban y el saber que la chica se encontraba bien le era algo realmente gratificante. Era una buena persona y se notaba que amaba a su hijo pero ese último mes había hecho que entre ellos se abriera una brecha que no imaginó ni en sus más locos sueños de un padre celoso, una que seguramente no desaparecería o o si lo hacía dejaría huella.

Jean bajó la mirada y afirmó silenciosamente con la cabeza como un niño siendo regañado por cometer una travesura . El fuerte suspiro de su padre lo alertó, abriendo sus ojos esperó a escuchar los comentarios del ex patinador.

-Sabes Jean, yo sigo pensando que...-

-No - Pronunció con autoridad. - Padre, esto sólo es una etapa. Ni ella, ni yo nos encontramos bien. Fue algo muy duro y no ha pasado mucho tiempo como para fingir que todo sucedió en una pesadilla. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Pero hijo - Interpuso su madre - Esto los daña a ambos y cuando ya no lo soporten más, ustedes...

-Madre,sólo es una mala racha. Tú misma lo dijiste, lo superaremos. Cuando todo esto acabe volveremos a estar bien, como siempre. Si las cosas empeoran, juro que yo mismo lo acabaré; Isa no merece sufrir así. La amo y por eso, mi egoísmo no puede jugar con la felicidad de una mujer que me ofreció tanto desde un inicio.

La mujer sonrió, se enorgullecía de ver que su hijo hubiera madurado tanto en esos cuatro años. Quizás el matrimonio le había sentado bien después de todo o tal vez comenzaba a comprender como funcionaba el mundo de los adultos.

Calentó por media hora, y luego comenzó a practicar la rutina que había dejado preparada un mes atrás antes de que todo pasara.

La pista a esa hora se encontraba abierta. Varias familias patinaban juntas y unas cuantas les enseñaban a sus hijos como mantenerse en pie sobre los patines. Él se quedó mirando con anhelo a una familia en especifico; era la madre, una mujer joven, quien sostenía la mano de su pequeña hija de aproximadamente cinco años mientras el que parecía ser su esposo las fotografiaba con su celular.

Dejó salir un profundo suspiro cargado de resignación y continuó en lo suyo.

No era que él siempre hubiera soñado con una familia pero, poco antes de casarse esa imagen de él enseñándole a patinar a un niño que fuera su hijo lo llenó de emoción y más imaginando que sería resultado del gran amor que le tenía a Isabella. La perfecta unión entre la belleza de Isa y su talento.

Practicó durante cuatro horas seguidas. No sintió que el tiempo pasara y pudo seguir así si tan sólo su madre no lo hubiera llamado para que los acompañara a almorzar en un restaurante cercano.

Más o menos acabo todas sus actividades a las tres de la tarde y decidió que era momento e ir a casa.

Isabella se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá de la sala, cambiaba y cambiaba los canales en la televisión pero nada le llamaba la atención. Luego de un rato y tras darse por vencida tomó su celular y comenzó a revisar las actividades recientes de sus conocidos en Instagram. Había fotos de los hermanos Crispino en la reciente boda de Chris y su pareja, más bien, habían fotos de todos los competidores conocidos por Jean y ella en tan mencionado evento. Por desgracia no habían asistido pero sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos llegaron casi tan temprano como inició la celebración.

Más abajo, las fotos del evento continuaban, esto comenzaba a cansarle. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose, luego cerrándose y finalmente pasos acercándose a donde ella se encontraba. Jean había regresado y se veía mucho más relajado que en la mañana.

-¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto a modo de saludo.

-Bien. Practiqué algunas horas y luego mis padres me invitaron al restaurante de enfrente ¿Tú qué estuviste haciendo? - continuó, con miedo a que nuevamente un silencio incómodo se apoderara de la situación y arruinara la poca comunicación que estaban manteniendo en ese día.

-Mmm, veamos, organicé algunas cuentas y me puse al corriente de unos documentos que necesitaba. Intenté buscar algun programa bueno pero nada, así que ahora estaba revisando las fotos de la boda a la que no fuimos - reclamó, mostrando la pantalla de su celular con una imagen de los otros competidores sentados en una misma mesa compartiendo bebidas y risas.

-Oh, entonces si fueron. Ja, debió ser divertido.

-Pero el señor perezoso quería quedarse en casa y ahorrarse la fatiga de acomodar equipaje y comprar los boletos de avión. - Se burlo la chica.

-Hum, no me quejó, me divertí quedándome aquí encerrado. - Se sentó al lado de su esposa observando que otras fotos habían subido. Entre tantas fotos, una era realmente encantadora. Todos, incluyendo al novio y su pareja, se encontraban en una mesa adornada con un arreglo de flores azules y cubiertos dorados; mostraban sus copas llenas de vino, a esepción de Katsuki que sostenía un vaso con lo que parecía ser jugo de manzana, en señal de brindis.

-Mira de todo lo que nos perdimos. ¿Katsuki está esperando otro bebé? - Pregunto Isa observando más de cerca la fotografía.

-Eso parece, si que son rápidos moviéndose. -Se burló el canadiense. - Tengo sed, ¿Quieres algo de la cocina?

-Trae el paquete de galletas que compramos ayer. No lo he tocado para nada y en verdad que quiero probar una.

-Está bien.

La mujer continuó viendo esa foto, todos se veían tan alegres, incluso una persona muy seria al final de la mesa se notaba contenta a su propio estilo. Llevaba puesto un traje negro y miraba directamente a la cámara dejando que Sala y Mila lo tomaran del brazo.

-¿Recuerdas a Seung gil Lee? - Preguntó al ver que su esposo se sentaba a su lado.

-Mmm, creo que sí. ¿Es este chico coreano, serio, con el que solía competir?

-Sí ¿Sabes que fue de él? Es la primera vez en años que vuelvo a verlo en público.

-Pues... supongo que decidió retirarse y prestar más atención a su educación y empleo. No lo sé Isa, yo tampoco lo recordaba.

-Mmm, que extraño sujeto. Desaparecer así como así sin que alguien lo notara, debió haberlo planeado durante mucho tiempo.

-Sí, posiblemente.

El tema quedo atrás y el resto de la tarde se la pasaron revisando sus redes sociales, viendo algunas películas por internet y al caer la noche salieron a cenar a un restaurante familiar que solían visitar durante sus años de escuela. Todo parecía ir bien, al parecer los milagro si existían y el que su relación se estuviera recuperando de un golpe tan fuerte como el que había sufrido era un ejemplo irrefutable de eso.

Al regresar a casa ambos llegaron agotados, entraron e inmediatamente se comenzaron a besar como hace tiempo no lo había hecho. Sus labios se atraían como imanes, sus manos buscaban el calor del cuerpo contrario y sus pies continuaban moviéndose, caminando hacia atrás llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

-Y si...-

-Dejémoslo para mañana, estoy muy agotado porque a diferencia de ti, yo entrené toda la mañana.

-Uy, discúlpeme su majestad. No sabía que se estaba preparando para recibir la corona.

-Bueno, que te puedo decir.

Ambos subieron a su habitación, se pusieron las pijamas y cayeron rendidos bajo las sábanas de su enorme cama.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, J. J. miraba un punto perdido en el techo, el muro de almohadas había desaparecido e Isabella dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

 _"Seung gil Lee"_ pensó. La verdad es que esa tarde le había mentido a su amada esposa, por más difícil que lo fuera para su moral.

Había ocultado que aún lo recordaba ¡Y cómo olvidarlo! Si con él pasó los mejores días de toda su vida casi comparados con la dicha que vivió el día de su boda.

Ciertamente no sabía nada de él ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En dónde se encontraba? Después de esos fortuitos encuentros que tuvieron, no volvió a escuchar de él. Esperó verlo en las competencias posteriores al GPF pero nunca apareció. Quería agradecerle nuevamente y por qué no, repetir una vez más lo ocurrido antes de separarse.

Tenía que ser franco consigo mismo, no sólo lo recordaba, el primer año no paró de pensar en él. Tomó su celular y buscó la foto que había visto en la tarde. Seun gil estaba etiquetado y la curiosidad lo superó, entrando sin más excusas a su cuenta.

No había nada relevante, sólo algunas fotografías de él con su perro, otras en lo que parecía ser su trabajo y otras cuantas en la escuela. Revisó las fotos en las que era mencionado y casi la mayoría que ahí se encontraban eran de sus competencias y las más actuales eran de la boda del suizo.

Un poco más abajo encontró una bastante diferente al resto. Era una toma de las piernas hasta los pies, eran de un hombre, y frente a ellas se encontraba un bebé de pie; no se mostraba su cara, sólo su cuerpecito y sus manitas siendo sostenidas por otras manos más grandes. No entendía lo que decía la descripción pero suponía que debía ser un familiar del coreano, algo más no podría ser; aun así, esa imagen llamaba su atención.

Si lo pensaba mejor no había cambiado en nada físicamente, tal vez había ganado un poco más de peso, pero de eso culpaba a la cámara por crear ilusiones ópticas bastante molestas. En verdad que le interesaba saber que había ocurrido con él pero aun recordaba lo que Seung gil le había dicho en esa ocasión:

 _"Después de esto, ¿Qué pasará?"_

 _"¿Qué quieres que pase?"_

 _"Nada. Esto debe quedar hasta aquí. Fueron unos días bastante... divertidos, supongo; pero esto no puede continuar. Mañana tú te iras por tu camino y yo por el mío. Nada más."_

 _"Está bien, si tú insistes" Luego de eso besó su frente y pasó nuevamente a sus labios devorándolos con necesidad "Por el momento, aún eres mío"._

Esa había sido su última aventura. Así lo había decidido antes de acostarse con el coreano porque sí, quería acabar con su habito de galán cogiendo con ese chico antes de contraer matrimonio con su prometida; no quería volver a faltarle al respeto de esa forma siendo su esposa, era momento de madurar y dejar esas malas costumbres de lado ya que pronto se volvería en un hombre de familia.

Seung gil fue, tal y como él lo deseo, la última experiencia prohibida que vivió y eso era algo de lo que definitivamente nunca se iba a arrepentir y a la vez algo de lo que nadie se debía enterar.


	4. Hasta ahora

¡Hola chicos!

Sí, otra vez yo.

En esta ocasión vengo a disculparme por la actualización tan retrasada y a decir que sí, había prometido editar todo el fic, pero por consejos de ciertas personas decidí que voy a terminarlo y ya al final ordenaré bien mis ideas para ver que puedo hacer (en verdad no me maten) así que, creo que pueden esperar actualizaciones semanales y espero cumplir con esto. QwQ

Sobre el fic, creo que este capítulo es realmente importante dentro de la historia porque literalmente es el cruce de ciertas situaciones del pasado, de un precente cercano y que continua directamente en algunos problemillas en el futuro. No lo sé, realmente me parece importante y lamento no haberlo escrito bien. QwQ

Y pues, nada, espero que les guste el capítulo.

Nos leemos luego.

* * *

Durante los dos primeros meses, tanto Seung gil como el pequeño Young Soo habían asistido a sus entrenamientos correspondientes poniendo el mayor esfuerzo posible buscando, cada uno, colocarse en la posición que tanto deseaban.

Después de la sorpresiva proposición del entrenador, Seung gil había decidido buscar otro empleo, uno que por lo menos le otorgara cierto ingreso extra para los gastos que conllevan los entrenamientos y le dejara parte de la tarde libre tanto para dedicarse a su hijo como para entrenar.

Así, durante un tiempo, intentó llevar una vida organizada, despertando a primera hora de la mañana para llegar a su hogar justo a media noche. Al principio todo pintó perfecto, viajando entre sitio y sitio, cuidando a su niño y disfrutando lo que durante años fue su vida, que ahora volvía a tomar en sus manos.

Pero algo tan perfecto tiende constantemente a ser efímero, así como la apacible felicidad que le causaba regresar al hielo, todo fue desapareciendo tan pronto como su poco acostumbrado cuerpo se fue debilitando.

Sus padres, quienes constantemente estaban en el departamento para poder cuidar a Young Soo, comenzaron a notar el semblante agotado de su hijo. En ocasiones le ofrecieron que dejara por lo menos su trabajo mientras estaba dentro de la temporada de competencias pero Seung gil los rechazó siempre, no podía aceptarlo, ellos ya habían hecho mucho por él desde antes que su hijo naciera. Dedicaron básicamente toda su vida a su bienestar y cuando se suponía debían descansar de sus labores paternales, el aparecía con la sorpresa de ser padre soltero. No lo veía justo.

Poco a poco, todo se fue acoplando en su vida de algún modo. Nuevamente, todo iba como él lo deseaba, aun si su cuerpo lo resentía, no importaba pues era el pequeño calvario que debía vivir para volver a tener el control de su vida.

— ¡Seung gil! — Escuchó que le gritaron desde afuera de la pista, era uno de los chicos que entrenaban antes que él —. ¡Tu celular tiene rato sonando! ¿Quieres que conteste? — preguntó algo nervioso el chico, sentía una mirada gélida y seria plantada sobre él y no era precisamente de Seung quien comúnmente, entre el equipo, era conocido por emanar ese tipo de aura tan fría y en ocasiones hasta pesada; no, esta vez se trataba de su entrenadora, y como la mayoría ahí, él también maldecía el momento en que se decidió regresarla a la pista.

—Hey, no distraigas a mi chico ¿no ves que estamos en un punto importante? — Gritó la mujer que, a pesar de que se encontraba al otro lado de la pista, su voz resonaba estrepitosamente en los oídos de los ahí presentes, algo poco común en ella ante su pacífico perfil; pero sin duda, tal actitud era prudente estando a esas alturas de comenzar la temporada.

—Sólo voy a ver de quien se trata — Dijo sin inmutarse.

— ¡Rápido! Tienes diez segundos.

Haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de la molesta mujer, como era de costumbre, Seung llegó con toda la paciencia del mundo hasta el chico que sostenía su celular. Sin prestar mucha atención al otro patinador, que rápidamente salió casi corriendo una vez que Seung tomó el aparato, procedió a revisar la pantalla.

La entrenadora lo miraba, de algún modo intrigada. Esperaba que sus suposiciones no fueran reales, que el autor de esa llamada no fuera quien tanto estaba pensando.

Eso mismo deseaba de forma paralela Seung.

Al revisar la llamada, esperaba que se tratara de sus padres, de la escuela de Young So, hasta posiblemente de algún compañero de trabajo. Pero su rostro, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido neutral, se transformó en la clara imagen del terror. Miró rápidamente la pantalla, entonces su mandíbula se tensó, sus gruesas cejas se unieron justo en el centro y sin piedad abrió la carcasa del aparato retirando la pila, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo cuando lo volviera a prender.

Y como si el universo hubiera leído su mente, Min So dejó salir un fuerte suspiro. Como presentía, se trataba otra vez de ese sujeto.

Seung regresó, completamente intranquilo, agotado. Todo su porte lo delataba pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo ayudara a cargar ese dolor que se hacía presente en su vida cada que el celular sonaba.

—Sabes, para algo está el botón de apagado.

Y nada, su "alumno" como siempre ignorándola.

— Bien, sigamos — pidió entre dientes.

— Como digas, pero ambos sabemos que al conectar esa cosa todos tus problemas van a regresar.

Lo sabía. Por desgracia, lo sabía y aun así buscaba como luchar contra eso.

Desde que Seung había regresado del extranjero notó los extraños cambios en su ritmo de vida. Lo que en su momento había sido un viaje para descansar y entrenar lejos de toda presión; se convirtió en la epifanía de lo que más odiaba en el mundo y hasta el momento, esa entidad "maligna" no lo dejaba en paz.

Luego de un espléndido entrenamiento ese día, quitando la mala pasada que le había tocado vivir una vez más en un corto plazo de tiempo, regreso alegre, hasta cierto punto, a su hogar. Al estacionar su auto frente al edificio, notó que en su piso todo estaba iluminado. Desde la sala hasta el baño.

Con cierta resignación, entró al edificio y posteriormente al departamento. Sabía lo que posiblemente le esperaba al llegar y en el camino intentó procesarlo para que la molestia fuera opacada por el inmenso cariño que le tenía a su pequeño. Tal como lo esperaba, cada parte de su corazón salto de emoción al ver nuevamente a su hijo corriendo, con la expresión más bella que pudo haber imaginado tatuada en su adorable rostro.

Como lo había notado, todas las habitaciones tenían las luces encendidas y analizando más a profundidad, la sala estaba perfectamente ordenada desde los sofás con elegantes cojines de terciopelo hasta los libreros que no tenían ni un solo papel fuera de lugar. En la mesa, cuatro lugares estaban acomodados sobre manteles a juego con el resto de la decoración y frente a ellos, sobresalían humeantes cazuelas llenas de guisos de vista exquisita y una bella tetera con tazas a juego.

Todo era perfecto, tan cálido como sólo la presencia de sus padres y en especial de su madre provocaban en su vida.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó fingiendo seriedad, algo que generalmente le surgía de modo natural pero que ahora, por obvias razones, era imposible expresar.

— ¡Papá! — lo llamó su hijo quien corría hacia él con nada más que su ropa interior y una bata de baño. A Seung, esa escena le pareció tan cómica, tan típica de un programa de televisión familiar; pero a pesar de lo que fuera, ahora le pertenecía a él, se había apropiado completamente de tan adorable panorama.

— ¿Obedeciste a la abuela?

— ¡Sí!

— Eso me agrada — de inmediato, pasó a cargar a su niño elevándolo ligeramente mientras ambos reían, claramente Young Soo, más escandalosamente que el mayor quien, después, con amor besó su mejilla y lo abrazó. Se sentía tan bien, cálido... se sentía amado como sólo el cariño de su hijo lo provocaba en cada trozo de su acabado corazón.

Su madre poco después se acercó a ambos, le quitó al niño y aun algo molesta por la forma tan despreocupada en que salió del baño, lo llevó hasta la habitación para terminar de cambiarlo.

Tan pronto como se encontraron listos los tres, pasaron a cenar al encantador comedor que tanto esmero le había costado a la señora.

Al poco rato, todos voltearon con interés hacia la puerta, por la cual entraba el padre de Seung cargando algunas cajas que a duras penas le permitían caminar de forma decente hasta llegar a la sala.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? — Preguntó la mayor mientras miraba con cierta lastima a su esposo — Seung gil ¿qué haces ahí sentado? Ve y ayuda a tu padre — Casi al ritmo de la orden, Seung corrió para auxiliar a su padre. Tomó tres cajas que venían arriba de otras dos de mayor tamaño y las colocó en los sofás más grandes.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Miró atento cada caja, el tamaño, las letras en su exterior y en la tapa superior, algunas estampillas extranjeras acompañadas de la dirección y otros datos de la entrenadora Min So.

—Son los trajes que la señorita Park mandó a traer de su casa en Estados Unidos. Ah, que amable fue. Aún guarda muchos de tus atuendos para presentación — De la caja más grande sacó un traje de una sola pieza color azul con un brillante estampado de copos de nieve — Mira esto cariño — llamó a su esposa— ¿Recuerdas esto?

La mujer salió en ese preciso momento de su lugar en el comedor para ver mejor el deslumbrante traje. Detrás de ella, posiblemente más animado que el resto de integrantes de su familia, Young So corrió, saltando el pequeño escalón que dividía al comedor de la sala para llegar y subirse al sofá teniendo así una mejor vista de esa pieza tan especial para todos los presente. Claro que para él también, era parte del pasado de su padre después de todo.

— ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Fue el traje que llevó a su primer competencia como junior — contó emocionada la mujer — Ah, aún recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Padre, guarda eso. Es vergonzoso verlo— reclamó Seung.

—Vamos, hijo, no es para tanto— sonriendo, su padre le dio unas palmadas en la espalda— Todos tus trajes eran preciosos ¿No crees Young So?

— ¡Sí!

—Me alegra que digas eso bebé — De una caja algo más pequeña, la madre de Seung sacó un pequeño traje de dos piezas—. Hace años le pedí a Min So que guardara estos tesoros y ve ¡Siguen igual de resplandecientes!

— ¿Podré usar uno? — Preguntó completamente animado el pequeño.

— ¡Claro! Después de todo, para eso mandamos a traerlos.

— ¡Qué bien! Pero, papá ¿Qué usaras tú?

Entre toda la incomodidad del momento, Seung gil finalmente cayó en la cuenta de su traje. Con la mirada, cuestionó a su padre quien, al ver su expresión tan nerviosa, optó por sonreír despreocupado y abrió la caja más grande. De ahí sacó una gran bolsa de tela color negro y una más pequeña de papel colocadas ordenadamente junto a un disco.

—Aparentemente, esto — mencionó el hombre mayor.

Ambos padres sonrieron, viendo como con júbilo el chico abría las bolsas cual niño en navidad abriendo sus regalos. De las envolturas sacó un bellísimo traje de una sola pieza, era color negro con detalles rojos, de largas mangas semitransparentes que terminaban con una porción de tela cubriendo sus manos, poseía un ligero escote en v al frente y una clase de cinturón en la cintura. Para su gusto, ese traje era precioso. Nada que ver los conjuntos que anteriormente le había escogido; lo mismo aplicaba para la música. El CD que incluía era la canción para su programa largo y dentro de la bolsa había algunos accesorios del traje como broches de flores rojas delicadamente formadas por tela brillante.

—Esto es... wao — No sabía que más decir, de hecho no podía decir algo más. Tomó el traje delicadamente y volvió a acomodarlo dentro de la caja junto al resto de los accesorios, dejando únicamente el disco—Los años no pasaron en vano para esa mujer. Finalmente tiene buen gusto.

—Vamos hijo — Dijo su madre sacando de otra caja el traje tabú para Seung gil, ese que esperaba su hijo jamás viera para por lo menos seguir teniendo la decencia de que lo llamara padre —. Este traje era también muy lindo ¿recuerdas cuando lo usaste?— era un traje de colores vistosos, básicamente un arcoíris. Estaba conformado con plumas y constaba de dos partes. Lo odiaba tanto. No sólo por ser desagradable y ridículo, también porque verlo le recordaba de algún modo su última temporada en el hielo; anterior al nacimiento de Young So.

La época en que toda la tragedia que ahora era su vida, había comenzado.

Seung afirmó con la cabeza, volteó a ver a su madre con un gesto duro, casi presionándola a que guardara silencio. Queja que obviamente no podía decir con palabras.

—Tal vez... Seung preferiría que lo guardáramos ¿No crees?— Pronunció su padre pensando que tal vez esa cosa le traería dolorosos recuerdos a su único hijo.

Claro que su madre entendió cuando el pronunció esas tristes palabras. Ella lo comprendía, había estado ahí y de algún modo habían sido los causantes de todo el problema posterior al retiro de su hijo.

De repente, el ambiente se tornó de un aura densa, que fue imposible dejar pasar por el menor de la familia. Sus abuelos y su padre se habían quedado en silencio. Nadie se movía por lo menos un poco, hasta que nuevamente el incansable celular de Seung comenzó a sonar.

Sus padres notaron como sus gestos se volvieron más rígidos, la forma tan cruel en que su cuerpo se tensó y luego el temor con que se apoderó de él al ver el origen de la llamada. Ellos sabían bien de quién se trataba.

—Regresó en un momento.

Estaba a punto de contestar, dio unos pasos con dirección a la terraza y luego su madre habló:

—Si no quieres hablar con él, no es tu obligación responder.

—Tengo algo que también le pertenece, creo que si lo es. Además, ya lo he evitado estos tres últimos días, ya es momento.

Sin más, salió, contesto a la llamada y tan pronto como pasó el dedo por la pantalla, la estrepitosa voz de ese sujeto lo inundó de un montón de sentimientos negativos. Lo odiaba, le molestaba, casi quería llorar de la rabia que en esos momento buscaba salir de él a como diera lugar. Pero no era momento, debía controlarse.

— Finalmente. Escuchó venir del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Oye, tranquilo, sólo quería saludarte— Y una vez más, su molesta risa—. Eso y decirte que estoy de visita en Corea y...

— No, antes de que digas otra estupidez ¡no! — Interrumpió como le fue posible. Sabía que diría, sabía que le esperaba si no detenía esa llamada y aclaraba todo de una vez. Traicionaría el recuerdo del amor de su vida, traicionaría a las esperanzas que le tenían sus padres y sus entrenadores; y sobre todo, estaría arriesgando el decepcionar a su hijo. Eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría — Te lo voy a decir claramente. No soy tu puta, no puedes estar marcándome cada que tu esposa no quiere tener sexo contigo y necesitas desahogarte. En realidad, no debes llamarme, aun si estas muriendo, no me interesa. Compréndelo de una vez ¡no me marques a cada hora del día, no quiero tener que escuchar tu voz! Si ahora te conteste fue por mera cortesía, pero no volverá a pasar — En algún punto de su regaño, sintió como su voz se cortaba. No lo soportaba, lo detestaba. Necesitaba llorar por tanta ira que le causaba escucharlo después de tantos años con ese mismo tono dominante, como si pudiera hacer con él lo que quería.

— Seung...— Aparentemente, del otro lado de la llamada, habían notado como se sentía el coreano. Era terrible. Nuevamente había metido la pata, desde el momento en que pensó que llamarlo sería una maravillosa idea, sabía que lo había arruinado todo —. Sólo escúchame — Su tono había cambiado, ahora era más sutil y serio, como queriendo finalmente tener una conversación estable con él otro chico — Dejaré de llamarte, si eso es lo que deseas lo voy a respetar. Sólo te pido que hoy, por única vez, te reúnas conmigo. Si tenemos algo que arreglar, lo mejor será que sea en persona.

Seung escuchó un largo silencio, seguido de un suspiro que demostraba perfectamente el estado en que se encontraba quien lo había producido.

— Te espero frente a la pista de patinaje en dónde entrenas. Si es necesario dormiré ahí. No aceptaré tan fácilmente un no como respuesta.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Sintió, después de eso, un nudo formado en el centro de su garganta. Era terrible la sensación. No sabía qué hacer.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba recargado sobre la barda de la terraza, llorando tan amargamente como no lo había hecho dos años.

Luego de unos minutos, regresó al interior del departamento. Limpió un poco las lágrimas que aun corrían libres por su rostro y después de un "Estaré en mi habitación" se adentró en el cuarto.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni le importaba. Sólo, al llegar, tomo asiento en la mecedora de su habitación. Ese mueble que durante mucho tiempo albergó los momentos más felices de su vida, ahora lo consolaba acompañado de la luz artificial de los otros edificios frente a él.

Sentado frente a los grandes ventanales de la habitación, no hizo nada más que pensar.

Primero en banalidades. Pensó en las gigantescas diferencias entre la ciudad de Seúl y la pequeña ciudad en la que había pasado esos últimos años antes de regresar. Comparó a su, ahora, modesto departamento familiar con la casa de dos niveles que sus padres le habían dado siendo herencia de sus abuelos; esa casa rodeada por jardines, sembradíos e invernaderos; poseedora de un extenso patio en donde Young So solía salir a jugar con su niñera mientras él iba a la universidad. Posiblemente la comparación más cruel que pudo llegar a hacer fue como en esa casa había formado una bella familia cuando creía todo perdido y como al llegar a Seúl, todo se había derrumbado.

Y finalmente se centró en su presente.

La llamada.

Casi seis años habían pasado.

Tenía razón, si debían arreglar algo, lo mejor era hablarlo de frente. Pero cierto impulso extraño se lo impedía, se negaba completamente a aceptar que necesitaba quitarse de una vez todo ese peso de encima, deshacerse de una buena vez de ese tipo.

Aun si no sabía cómo.

Pero luego de algunos años al verse solo, comenzó con esa necesidad agobiante de querer estar nuevamente entre sus brazos, de unirse a él no por un sentimiento sino por la necesidad carnal que le provocaba su físico. Quería volver a sentir los efectos que le provocaba el contacto con el cuerpo contrario. Lo necesitaba, aun si no lo amaba.

Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que su madre entró en la habitación, lo observo desde atrás y no logró evitar solidarizarse con el estado de su hijo.

— ¿Qué harás? — dijo acercándose a él para poder acariciar, consoladora, su espalda.

— Tengo que ir.

La mujer mayor rodó los ojos, estaba molesta pero no con su hijo, más bien todo recaía en el sujeto que ahora intentaba hacerle la vida imposible a su amada familia. No sabía que más hacer para evitar otra tragedia.

— Realmente no es...

— Sí lo es, es mi obligación.

— No es su hijo, tú lo criaste.

Seung se levantó de la mecedora, caminó a su guardarropa y sacó una chaqueta color verde. A esa hora generalmente el frio arreciaba en la calle y estaba seguro de que tardaría más de una hora fuera de casa. Tomó las cosas que le faltaban y salió de la habitación no sin antes despedirse de su madre y luego de su padre que cargaba a Young So mientras este dormía profundamente como resultado de un ocupado día de juego.

Al salir, no se apresuró en tomar una decisión de cómo llegaría al lugar de su sentencia, simplemente caminó un par de calles buscando la paz que tan necesaria era en cruciales momentos como ese. Finalmente optó por abordar el primer taxi que pasara por ahí lo cual no tardó mucho en cumplirse; dio la dirección y en aproximadamente quince minutos el taxi ya estaba estacionado frente a la pista.

Antes de bajar, notó con temor como un auto rojo estaba estacionado justo delante del taxi. Posiblemente era lo más lógico que podía ocurrir. Obviamente Jean no llegaría caminando hasta ahí; sin embargo a él eso le era preocupante, tenía miedo de que todo ocurriera de nuevo.

Siendo presionado por el chofer, bajo del taxi sintiéndose tan desdichado como cuando regañaba a su perro, bien decían, con la cola entre las patas.

Dio algunos pasos hasta sentir como el taxi arrancaba y se alejaba de esas calles quedando sólo con nadie más que su verdugo esperando por él.

Al acercarse, su postura recobraba la firmeza que lo caracterizaba y su rostro se endurecía, mostrando ese gesto tan feroz y atemorizante que, sin saberlo, con el canadiense no provocaba el mismo efecto que en el resto de personas.

No era un camino largo, sólo eran unos pasos, pero él logro hacerlo demorar. Cuando finalmente, fingiendo un aire de valentía, se paró frente a la ventana del auto, la golpeó un par de veces hasta que esta bajó.

— Llegaste.

— Lo que sea. ¿Debo entrar?

— Sí, sí. Claro, entra — Seung abrió la puerta del copiloto y se adentró sin realmente muchas ganas de hacerlo. En ningún momento cruzó miradas con Jean quien reflejaba sin vergüenza lo impaciente y emocionado que estaba por esa situación

Finalmente, la escena se repetía. El lugar, la hora y el toxico ambiente desconfiado que el coreano desprendía. Todo era una vez más como cinco años atrás.

— ¿Ahora? — Preguntó nervioso el menor — Creo que deberíamos hablar.

—Desde luego, para eso vine.

— ¡Sí! Bueno, pensaba que podríamos ir a un ho...

— Realmente no has cambiado en estos años —Interrumpió Seung — ¿Otra vez quieres tratarme como el juguete que consuela tu devastado matrimonio?

— ¡No! Yo no me refería a eso. Sólo pensé en un lugar tranquilo para platicar.

— Lo que sea — Suspiró —. Llévame a donde quieras, no es como si me importara.

— Está bien — Jean arrancó el auto y de reojo, miró a Seung quien no había despegado la vista del frente desde que entró —. Veo que tampoco has cambiado, Seung gil.

— Ojala eso fuera cierto— Fueron sus últimas palabras en lo que restó del viaje.

Nuevamente la historia se repetía. El camino estaba siendo marcado nuevamente por ellos mismos y a partir de ese momento todo lo que ocurriera, por más mínimo que fuera, ocasionaría un cambio radical en sus vidas.

Seung debía ser cauteloso, cuidar que ni un solo detalle sobre su secreto fuera descubierto por la persona menos indicada; Así mismo, Jean tendría que cuidar sus pasos, no equivocarse de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cinco años atrás, cuando pensaba él tenía el control del mundo y pensaba que su felicidad estaba completamente garantizada.


End file.
